


Fractured Trust

by jmalsimmons



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Crime, Drama, Edenia, Edenian Ruins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jade's Desert, Kuantan Jungle, Lei Chen, Murder Mystery, Nudity, Outworld, Pyramid of Argus, Revelations, Secrets, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn Romance, Sun Do, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmalsimmons/pseuds/jmalsimmons
Summary: Edenia's royal family orders Jade to apprehend a serial killer after several grisly murders. The evidence points to her childhood friend, Jai. Known for her steadfast loyalty, Jade is torn between her sworn duty and closest companion. Darkness and betrayal shroud the truth as their once tight-knit friendship is changed forever. AU setting.





	1. Mystery - I: Ominous Threat

**Arc I - Mystery**

* * *

Huffing breaths resonated in the silence.

A slender woman panted heavily and ran as far as her legs could move. She couldn't remember how long she'd been running. Her pursuers trailed by half a mile, and if she slowed even a fraction, death was inevitable when they caught her.

She no longer cared which way she went; any route would suffice that enabled her to maintain the dwindling lead. The trail of footprints behind her had begun to waver, and nightfall was quickly approaching.

Heart thundering, she forced herself to a swifter pace straining every sinew as rain pelted her body, heaven's way of weeping. She had a loving husband and three innocent children all taken away. What remained was the dying strength of her body, and desperation to survive. Mud churned beneath her feet, spattering her body with every step, barely able to make out the trail across the grasslands ahead due to darkness.

They were closing the gap.

Beatrice's lungs burned with every gasp, legs tensing in agony. She then tripped and fell, rolling free from the suffocating grip of the mud with a sob. It plastered the thin garments that clung to her, the beauty she once prided herself in no longer meaning anything. What was once a perfect life had been turned into a one-way ticket to hell. It was as fate had written her ending in events that transpired before her very birth.

Even now, it hurt to think back over what had happened.

* * *

**Half-hour ago:**

_Beatrice and her husband, Joseph, tucked their children into their separate beds. They cautiously exited the room before coming together in a passionate kiss, glad to have some time alone. Slowly, the married couple entered their bedroom, Joseph guiding her to the edge of their bed before lying on top._

_Their lives altered with a simple knock on the bedroom door. They stopped, figuring it was the children._

_"What's the matter?" Joseph called out._

_No reply._

_Figuring they only imagined things, Beatrice brought her husband's face down before kissing him again. She managed to bring her hands down to his shirt, gradually lifting the fabric over his torso and head. Joseph returned the favor by loosening her robe, all the while teasing her neck. With both halfway undressed, the married couple halted themselves as the knocking commenced once again._

_Joseph groaned in frustration. "I'll be right back," his voice a mere whisper after lightly kissing Beatrice._

_Climbing off her half-dressed body, Joseph proceeded to answer the door. By no means will he reprimand any of the kids as they were far too young for such discipline. A simple knob turn and glance into the hall provided no sight of their three children._

_'Hmm, that's strange,' he pondered to himself._

_Joseph stepped into the hallway, thinking the kids were playing a game of hide and seek. However, a quick peep through the open crack of their bedroom door revealed all three were sound asleep._

_"Greetings, Joseph," an eerie voice called out._

_Chills traversed Joseph's spine at the sound of his name so callously uttered. He froze in abject dread as a steady breath, not his own, released itself within the enclosed space._

_Beatrice, fully clothed, came out to check on her husband. "Is everything ok?"_

_Joseph gestured for her to remain silent, trying to discern where the disembodied voice ensued. Every muscle in the couple's bodies tensed, hearts no longer beating with a moderate tempo._

_Out of nowhere, an invisible force connected against Beatrice's temple, hurling her into the kitchen area's far wall that knocked her unconscious. That same force morphed into a hand that slammed into Joseph's throat, the fingers wrapping around the base of his neck. Only a strangled wheeze protruded outward, the yell trapped inside his throat as he felt his body lifted into the air._

_"Quite bizarre to have an uninvited guest waltz into your humble abode. Wouldn't you say?" the unidentified voice jeered. "The years have deteriorated your once diligent awareness, though having a family will soften any man of your stature."_

_"W- who are you?" Joseph managed to speak._

_The voice boomed with amusement. "Everything you'll learn to fear. This day will mark the beginning of many where Edenia witnesses a reversal of ideology to fit its true superiority."_

_"Then..." Joseph croaked. "What do you want from us?"_

_"You, Joseph, will be the first to observe a new power I've tested with the aid of an ancient artifact," the voice stated. "But first, I require information only you possess, and you will divulge it to me."_

_The grip on Joseph's windpipe loosened to allow a clear response, saliva dripping from his lower lip. "And if I refuse?"_

_"Well... " the voice started, turning Joseph's head towards a heinous scene. All three of his kids were held hostage by a male and female assailant shrouded in darkness, armed with swords placed at their hostages' throats. "Perhaps your offspring will suffer the consequences of your insolence."_

_"Wait! Don't! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just leave them out of this!" Joseph pleaded._

_"Music to my ears," the voice sardonically lauded. "Now then, what memory retention do you have regarding Argus' power?"_

_Such a question confused Joseph. Nearly every Edenian knew or at least heard of the great Argus. Hence, it baffled him as to why this unknown entity inquired about the land's deity._

_Inhaling a deep breath, Joseph began speaking. "Our God Argus is the divine protector of Edenia, the most powerful of all Edenian Gods, and husband to Delia, a well-versed sorceress. He saved us all from an imminent apocalypse after having his two sons race to the top of his pyramid to defeat Blaze, the firespawn Delia herself created. Whoever destroyed Blaze would gain full godhood and replace Argus as Edenia's next protector."_

_"Ah, so the rumors are valid. Nonetheless, what you've disclosed isn't enough to my liking," the voice said. "It appears I'll have to use an alternate approach to extract the information I seek, through your subconscious."_

_That didn't sound good to Joseph. "What do you mean?"_

_"You'll soon find out," the voice said matter of factly._

_A sinister red glow emerged, horrifying the kids and a barely awake Beatrice as their stares fixated on the oddity increasing in size. Two eyes with only one functioning pupil replaced the menacing aura, staring right into the depths of Joseph's soul._

_Anguish etched into Joseph's face, the hand around his throat tightening to reduce his cries for mercy. The pain that followed was unimaginable; all knowledge ripped from his brain by unparalleled energy. All four limbs, along with his body convulsed, comparable to the feeling of a trillion jagged swords attacking simultaneously. Joseph couldn't fight back, let alone speak or attempt to escape. His beloved family wept at the scene, helpless to do anything._

_The torment then ended suddenly._

_"I see. Just what I was looking for," the voice spoke._

_Shudders and violent coughs were the only actions Joseph could perform in the aftereffects of this supernatural ordeal. Lucid thought gradually resumed following the interrogation._

_"I... beg you. No more," the Edenian male implored._

_"That won't be necessary," the voice said. "Your cooperation has uncovered the missing clues for my plan."_

_Joseph let his shoulders sag in a reprieve that this may finally end._

_"However, a complication exists in keeping you alive. My scheme will deteriorate if Edenia's royalty can question you into revealing what happened tonight." The stranglehold on Joseph's neck tightened again. "Therefore, I cannot risk having you inform them of my intentions while in their custody."_

_"B- But my family!" Joseph struggled against the solid grip._

_"Ah, yes," the voice acknowledged before examining Joseph's children. "Your son might grow to become an imposing warrior under my eventual leadership." Its gaze then fell on the petrified girls. "I assume your daughters take after their mother."_

_With his single eye, the voice wordlessly commanded his two aides to free them. "They do not concern me, so they shall be spared. As for you," laughter boomed again. "Your usefulness to me has ceased."_

_In the blink of an eye, Joseph's neck exploded from a deep incision of a horizontal sword swipe. The now corpse dropped to the floor, eyes staring aimlessly into space. Each child huddled around their blood-soaked father, unable to contain their grief over his demise._

_The other concealed male approached his master. "What is your next course of action, my lord?"_

_"Continue to hunt enough victims in preparation for the ritual. Joseph is one of the few who harnesses the quality soul needed to bring my plan to fruition. We must keep ourselves undetected from the King and his Resistance lapdogs. Any mishaps are considered ruinous from this moment on," the voice said before his single eye discovered an anomaly, the missing body of Joseph's now widow. "It appears we have a runaway."_

_Sauntering over to the leader was the svelte female, sensuality evident in her body language. "Allow me to track her down."_

_"As you wish, but be discreet. Report back to the hideout when finished," the voice ordered before disappearing alongside the other assailant._

* * *

"You know it's pointless running away," a feminine voice giggled in the air, startling Beatrice, who foolishly stopped in her tracks. "You're making me break a sweat."

Turning sharply to her right offered no visual for Beatrice, fear gripping her to the point where she stood frozen. Her head remained on a swivel to catch a glimpse of who was chasing her. Nothing but darkness persisted - or so she thought.

A harrowing scream reverberated through the fields and beyond, disturbing the atmosphere amidst the downpour of rain. Soon, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, that brief instant of light unveiling a frightful display.

Beatrice's head decapitated, the body lying a few feet away. Grotesque gashes branded the now lifeless carcass; only her face left unscathed.


	2. Mystery - II: Seamless Paradise

**Next Morning:**

Sunrise offered a scenic view to anyone willing to sacrifice an hour of sleep. Its vibrancy and gorgeous colors painted the sky, temperatures varying dependent on the season. Many early risers appreciated the serene dawn presented, and today was no exception.

Inside a modest home on the outskirts of civilization stood a focused male, his gaze directed on open space within the plains before shifting to the morning sun. Some conveyed him to be a misunderstood individual, silent even amongst a boisterous crowd. The young man cared little for other's opinions on his personality or lack thereof. He did, however, embrace the concept of respect.

It's earned, not given.

Youthful features betrayed his actual age, a number inconceivable to other species. Deep ridges embedded his midsection in a six-pack mountain of muscle, complemented nicely by a brown skin tone. Both arms held visible definition for each bicep tendon added with an athletic physique Hercules himself would envy. The aura of a warrior filled his spirit though you wouldn't know from the robes he adorned. A bright coloration with intricate designs, sleeves pulled over each elbow with a moss bracelet on the left wrist, and a black sash tied around his waist.

"Early bird finds the worm, Jai."

The young man's posture drifted toward the angelic voice coming from the other side of the kitchen. His brown irises viewed a face he's grown familiar with. One could effortlessly tell where his facial features originated.

His mother.

A respected elder throughout the land, Kiyana's wisdom gained prevalent esteem among nobility leaders, always heeding their call for assistance concerning pressing matters. Her burgundy dress stopping below the calves complimented her figure with the same colored sandals, her raven locks showing a distinct radiance.

Kiyana smiled softly, walking in Jai's direction before lightly embracing him to softly kiss his cheek. The two remained close from his adolescence into his eventual manhood.

Jai released the hug. "Good morning, mother. Your health is improving."

"Steadily as the days go by, my son," Kiyana affirmed. "Apologies if your stay here wasn't comfortable as I would've prepared your old room beforehand."

He waved a dismissive hand. "My deployment was far worse than what greets me here." Jai then showed a grateful smile. "You perpetually await with open arms."

Kiyana returned the gesture. "You'll always be welcomed here until you're no longer walking our spirited soil."

"Your sentiments grow larger with each day," a gruff voice interrupted.

Jai and Kiyana turned to see another recognizable face, one the young man wasn't particularly keen on seeing.

Solomon lacked the litany of ailments his wife endured due to rigorous exercise and daily mediation. His diligence resulted in keeping a youthful appearance in a slim black Dashiki shirt and a nice pair of leather pants. The zen-like practice he partook in did little to quell his brash personality, however. He gradually allowed Kiyana to join him after a scary episode less than a month ago.

During a mundane afternoon, Kiyana tended to her outside garden to ensuring the plants, fruits, and vegetables received proper water and sunlight. However, kneeling on the ground for over two hours significantly altered her spine alignment as two vertebrae dislodged out of place, rendering her motionless. Her pleas for help prompted a nearby neighbor to call for immediate hospitalization. Thankfully, Kiyana's recovery lasted only two weeks thanks to local healers. That didn't stop her son from excusing himself out of duty to monitor her wellbeing.

Solomon's critical eye examined their son as he's done so many times before, Jai refusing to back off his firm stance. Neither yielded an inch in a quiet stare down inside their home, which the older gentleman built from the ground up using his own two hands.

"Nice to see you too, father. Hope I'm not invading your private space.” Jai snipped.

Kiyana quickly stepped in between them. "Not now, you two."

"You still protect him like he's a newborn, Kiyana," Solomon lightly scolded. "He's a grown man who can take care of himself."

"But he's still our child. A place will always be open for our son no matter how old he becomes,” his wife reiterated. “Need I remind you that he's your superior?"

That forced Solomon to halt himself, dissatisfaction written over his expression at the perception of his spouse taking their son's side.

They rarely agreed or acted in good faith whenever in close quarters due to Jai's decision not to follow his father's footsteps into the political domain. He opted instead for a different avenue that blended perfectly with his athletic and scholarly background - the Edenian Knights.

Reluctantly, Solomon ceased his actions but maintained a perturbed glare. Jai did the same to appease his mother's wishes, wishing to stay in her good graces.

"This quarrel must stop as it has gone on for far too long. I grow weary every time you two feel the need to prove a point. Why is it neither of you can be civil?" Kiyana voiced in displeasure, her tone anything but pleased.

Silence followed amid the somewhat broken family, no one uttering a word after Kiyana's frustration boiled over. Jai understood for his mother's sake that he should make a better effort to coexist with his father. Easier said than done with Solomon unrelenting for any sense of compromise. Still, he must look past all the arguing and find common ground before serious consequences fall upon their household.

"Apologies, mother." Jai broke the deafening muteness, conceding his innate urge to prolong the disagreement. "I believe it's best I should be on my way. The King and Queen are expecting my arrival."

"We're far from finished with this conversation." Solomon maintained his overbearing position. "But, we'll cease this bickering for now."

A reprieve sigh mixed with resignation left Kiyana at that statement. It was the best she could hope for and will have to accept until a more plausible resolution made itself known. She excused herself to step outside, obtaining two fresh apples.

"For your trip to the palace," Kiyana announced. "Please send my regards."

In a rare sighting, Jai and Solomon both nodded before gently taking the fruit as they each bid farewell to the family matriarch. An astonishing scene greeted them outside the dwelling.

Their grand home of Edenia.

Highly considered a borderline paradise resembling the Garden of Eden, Edenia's infinite pastures contributed to a robust ecosystem unmatched in the vast cosmos. It's government consisted of a feudal monarchy based on the holding of all land in fief or fee and the resulting relation of lord to vassal and characterized by homage, legal, and military service of tenants and forfeiture. Many eras have come and gone through the millennia, the basic principles of impartial rule enduring the ravages of time.

Of all the realms, Edenia mirrored Earthrealm in environment, appearance, and population. Both are jewels of the cosmos and thus deemed important power nodes for ambitious tyrants looking to expand their outreach. As a result, Edenia's security lies in the hands of it's most powerful deity, Argus. Alongside him was his wife Delia, a sorceress who harnessed the ability to wield fire and envision future events.

The inhabitants known as Edenians strike a close resemblance to that of humans but are direct descendants of the Gods themselves, resulting in ample benefits. Longer life expectancy where most individuals live to be over thousands of years, a more gradual aging process, and possessing significant affinities with sorcery. Many revered Edenians for their exquisite features, primarily when referring to their women. Though peaceful by nature, the citizens take tremendous pride in defending their land from foreign aggressors.

Jai likened himself to this approach as he expressed interest in joining Edenia's elite military, which later blossomed into a full-blown passion. As expected, each parent held varying opinions on their son's choice of profession. Though apprehensive at first, Kiyana ultimately warmed to the idea, seeing so much of herself in him as she also served in her younger days. On the other hand, Solomon vehemently opposed, hence why he and Jai weren't on favorable speaking terms.

Neither spoke during the long walk to their shared destination. The stone pathway led to the famed Kingdom both serve faithfully in their specific capacity. What seemed awkward to most was typical for them this dawn. Jai subtly glanced at his father and tried to conjure a conversation - nothing left his mouth.

"Don't think I detest nor think lowly of you, son." Solomon's words caught his offspring by surprise, their pace never breaking stride. "I only believe you're wasting your ingenuity with the Knights."

 _'Stubborn as ever,'_  the son thought internally. "You're entitled to your viewpoint, but with all due respect, I've chosen my path. Being a Knight is what I envision myself doing."

Solomon predicted this answer and left it at that as the duo reached the main gate. Patrolling the entryway were two guards adorned in battle armor, weapons at the ready against anyone brazen enough to storm the hallow grounds.

One of them stepped forward. "State your business."

Jai reached into the parchment latched on his back and pulled out an official scroll sent to him three days ago by the King himself. At the paper's bottom portion were his and the Queen's signatures. He handed it to the guardsman, who analyzed every detail to ensure no forgery. No such violation caught his eye.

"Greetings, Lieutenant Jai," he said before turning to the man's father. "A pleasure as always, Adviser Solomon."

"Likewise, gentlemen," Solomon replied with a small smile. "I trust your shift didn't produce any wayward occurrences?"

"None of significant importance, Sir. Though Ambassador Vincent wasn't in agreement with an accordance proposal from one of our neighbors," the second guard interjected.

The name mentioned sent a wave of exasperation over Solomon.

Vincent, a man who's ego knew no bounds with a temper to match. On more than one occasion did the two aristocrats collide over differing perspectives. Solomon wanted to keep Edenia a peaceful nation that only fought when the stakes were highest, a beacon of hope for neighboring realms. Vincent's philosophy represented an entirely adverse outlook. His line of thinking stuck to the belief that every living being in the universe should fear Edenia because of its immense power and influence. Despite this extremist position, the ambassador's wealth of knowledge in diplomacy loomed essential for discussing treaty conditions.

"Another case of poor judgment, I see," Solomon mused. "I appreciate you being forthcoming with this news."

"Of course," the guard responded before he and his fellow soldier moved aside to open the entrance.

What awaited behind the palace doors laid the very foundation Edenia proudly stood upon. Delicate silk fabrics lavished the main hall, curtains draped over every window sill as flowers from the exterior garden added to the interior landscape. Pearl tiles aligned the floors, creating a sense of perfection within Edenia's central alcazar.

As father and son traversed into the structure, Solomon halted himself, Jai doing the same. "If you're not too busy at mid-day, I would like to sit down for lunch."

Jai curiously raised an eyebrow at the invitation. "Something else troubles you?"

"Discussing here isn't ideal. We'll do so in private because only you can know what I intend to reveal," the older man briefed. "Understood?"

Noting his father's urgency, Jai gave a slight nod of acceptance. "Very well. I'll search for you during combat intermission." He hastily made his way towards the throne room to not risk being late for his appointment.

Solomon regarded Jai's retreating body momentarily before continuing to his gathering with the Royal Assembly, his veiled speculation coming to the forefront.  _'His reasons for defending the motherland are noble. However, I know deep down my son's real intentions for affiliating with the Knights.'_

Arriving at his scheduled meeting, Solomon concluded as to why Jai shunned the bureaucratic branch.  _'That girl...'_


	3. Mystery - III: Favorable Discussion

Edenia's sovereign essence flowed from its hallowed grounds through the palace halls. All business, negotiations, and celebrations take place here under the monarchy's discretion. Tapestries draped each room, a sense of pride in each handcrafted fabric only a few can appreciate.

Jai knew all about appreciation. For family, despite the decaying relationship with his father, and his limbs employing their mobility without deterrence.

Those thoughts loomed secondary as he traversed the main hall, nearly knocking over a few vases. That pent up anxiety from this morning had carried over despite a veiled facade. It's not often one was granted a private sit-down with Edenia's prestigious family, even as one of their finest officers.

_ 'Maybe paranoia finally caught up to me,' _  Jai spoke inwardly.  _ 'They weren't too keen on particulars.' _

He was right. There was no explanation for this call, leaving Jai clueless as to why the King and Queen required him on today. Any lateness wouldn't bode well for future proceedings, so he composed himself before quickening his pace. Two imperial guards stood in front of the entryway, similar to their counterparts at the main gate.

"The majesties await your company, Lieutenant," one guard greeted.

Giving an affirmative nod, the young prodigy steeled his nerves as both men pulled each door open.

Easily the most profound dwelling in the palace, the throne room exemplified elegance, sophistication, and immense divinity. Jai couldn't help but stare in awe at everything around him. No wonder only specific individuals were allowed beyond this point.

"Ah, our invitee has arrived," a booming voice announced.

Perched atop a flight of beige carpeted stairs was Edenia's leader, flanked on each side by his also present wife and daughter. King Jerrod's middle-age appearance had witnessed plenty in a life spanning twenty-six thousand years. A beard protruded four inches from his face, dressed in a light blue sleeveless robe over a black undershirt. Gauntlets were attached to each arm and comfortable boots on his feet.

On the King's left-hand side sat his spouse. An aged woman exhibiting a gothic-like image if the black-white hair mixture, dark eyes, and elegant purple dress were any clear indicators. Queen Sindel's mellow benevolence contrasted her husband's tact no matter what endeavor he came across. Their union over thousands of years withstood tremendous hardships inward and extraneous. Each looked forward to continuing Edenia's most prosperous era; no war fought since their first centuries of governing.

To Jerrod's right was their pride and joy, another stunning woman primed to take her parents' mantle as the next heir to the throne. Her royal blue dress and tiara atop her head displayed grace in its purest form. A considerable volume of brunette hair fell behind her back, possessing a shining set of doe eyes. She shared her father's tenacity despite the moniker of being Edenia's delicate Princess.

Kitana locked eyes with the same boy that captured her mother and father's interest from afar, her mouth curling into a gentle smile.

Jai inhaled an inaudible breath at the golden opportunity to make a good impression during this confidential assembly as he strode forward near the stairway and bent one knee in a bow. "King Jerrod, Queen Sindel, and Princess Kitana. I'm honored to be in your presence."

The royal family arose as they gravitated down the stairs. Reports of effective rapport with subordinates and supervisors throughout the Academy brought nothing but lauding to Jai's name, highly respected even amongst the more seasoned, veteran Knights.

"You may rise, Lieutenant," Sindel said, quite flattered by the boy's mannerisms.

Jai did as the Queen directed, barely having enough time to stand upright as Kitana wrapped her arms around the officer's torso in a warm embrace. They were the best of friends dating back to adolescence after being introduced by their parents' ages ago, neither able to keep in contact often due to varying obligations besides meeting at an official function.

"It's good to see you again, Jai," Kitana beamed before relinquishing her hold, showing a mock pout. "You never visit anymore."

"Apologies, Princess. The Academy trains fresh recruits every week, and our numbers are too thin to enjoy any off days," he explained.

Kitana laid both hands on her slim waist. "Sounds to me you require some excused absences." She then turned to her mother and father. "Don't you think so?"

Jerrod interjected, "Now, Kitana. He does make a valid point. Leave might become far and few between due to only a motley of officers at my disposal."

Before the King could continue, his wife's mild stare of displeasure made him freeze. "Our land hasn't seen or detected the slightest notion of conflict in over three millennia. Where's the harm in allowing our top enforcers a more lax schedule?"

"Sindel, the minute we let our guard down as a nation, our enemies will not hesitate to invade. You know this," her husband countered. "I'd give all our troops a well-deserved amount of leisure, but I cannot jeopardize Edenia's safety for that reason."

A sigh of resignation left Sindel as her husband casually ended the conversation, leaving no room for negotiation. Kitana didn't hide her disappointment but had to accept that her father's word was final. Jai wisely did not say anything during the minimal disagreement as it certainly won't benefit him.

"Now then, back to our present obligation." The King honed his attention on Jai. "I'm aware I wasn't truly forthcoming as to why we called you here. I'll address this matter in our secluded war room. Will this prove as a complication?"

"None whatsoever, your highness. I'm at your beck and call," Jai responded.

For the first time, Jerrod smiled. "Excellent. I'll ensure this meeting will not impede your training."

He proceeded to a bookcase, large fingers skimming each dust-covered novel until pulling on the top half of a gray book. Nothing happened for a moment before a small rustling noise occurred, the entire shelf rotating on its axis counterclockwise to reveal a hidden stairwell.

One by one, everyone began descending the steps, Jai trailing Sindel and Kitana with Jerrod at the forefront. The walk downward was quiet, only the sound of feet hitting the floor resonating.

In the basement underneath was just as Jerrod described, a war room containing a long meeting table stretched to almost the width of the room, candles providing sufficient illumination. Three makeshift royal chairs served as a replica of Edenia's throne room where the King, Queen, or Princess can oversee internal affairs. They all sat in their corresponding seats in front of where Jai stood upright, arms behind his back.

"Starting with our daughter, we wish to ask a few questions of how you fit into the Edenian Knights, our strongest and most talented fleet of warriors. Please don't think of this as an interrogation. I only use this method to know my soldiers better." Jerrod disclosed the details.

"Understandable, my King," Jai acknowledged, now recognizing it was purely a Q&A session. "I'll answer each question to the best of my ability."

"I have no doubt you will." Jerrod's eyes veered to his ward. "You may begin, Kitana."

The cerulean Princess nodded, her focus square on her childhood friend. "My first question is, do you find yourself adjusting to your role in our elite force?"

"The transition these past few years hasn't been smooth by any stretch; curriculum specifically. But that does not grant leeway for excuses," Jai honestly answered.

"I'll respectfully disagree on a portion of your answer. Your grades in the schoolhouse far surpass everyone in your rank class by a wide margin." Within Kitana's stack of papers laid Jai's training report, his numbers impeccable compared to the school standards. "Scores like these aren't easy to attain, and you've done so admirably."

Jai nodded. "Thank you, Prin-"

"Please, Kitana will do," she smiled. "No need to be formal towards a friend. Next question. What do you enjoy most about being a Knight?"

"Camaraderie. I savor all interactions with a subordinate, supervisor, or official. The bond we share as an organization is beyond measure, and I expect that to continue long after myself and others depart," Jai elaborated.

Kitana jotted down a few notes on a small notepad, her parents intrigued by their Lieutenant's poise so far. They knew there was something unique in his characteristics. Soft-spoken, eloquent, attentive, driven, and selfless. The exact traits Jerrod and Sindel sought when seeking new members for their prestigious affiliation.

"Your mention of communication within the campus compounds is intriguing and leads to my final question," Kitana began.

A small sweat bead rolled down Jai's forehead, not expecting these types of questions and can only imagine what the King and Queen will ask.

"How are you and the General faring in close quarters?" the Princess asked.

That inquiry took him entirely by surprise. Then again, Kitana knew what she was doing as she and Jai both shared history with the General, who commanded not only the Knights but the entire Edenian militia. Not a modest feat by any circumstance. All three convened at the same point in time as if fate had called them together; their bonds of friendship stronger than the mountains.

Clearing his throat, Jai prepared to voice his answer. "Her and I have held numerous discussions concerning the Knights' direction. For whatever reason, she values my opinion more than other officers. I fear we're reaching a crossroads, however, and no clue on how to approach this situation."

This statement prompted Kitana to offer a follow-up question. "How long has this complication lingered?"

"For five months," Jai replied.

Jerrod and Sindel stayed quiet, not once interrupting to allow Jai a common courtesy in answering the questions. They hoped to have the same treatment for when their respective turns arrive.

"If I may, I would like for us all to meet over dinner a few weeks from now. Maybe we'll find a middle ground to whatever inconsistencies are hindering the organization." Kitana offered her assistance. "Would that help in any way?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try. I can inform the General when I return to the grounds today," Jai said.

Kitana shook her head. "No need. I'll be tagging along as I also have personal matters to converse with Jade. Added to that, my mother and father will be hosting the Knights for a banquet later this evening. Formal attire, of course."

Her last sentence flew over Jai's head.

Just the mention of that name caused butterflies to occupy his stomach. A rarity as no one, even the beautiful Princess herself, could bring such a reaction. However, he did his best to conceal this silly infatuation.

"Any parting thoughts for me?" Kitana inquired.

Jai, staring at nothing in particular, was brought out of his reverie. "Forgive me, a momentary lapse on my part," he admitted. "I have no further insights."

Rather than scold her guest, Kitana merely smirked to herself at his temporary negligence. She's tried for years to bring her two companions together, their mutual similarities serving as proof of a hidden attraction. Neither of them will admit to harboring such innate feelings for fear of rejection or interference of duties to the crown and the Knights. However, Kitana was very persistent in accomplishing what she desired if it meant bending a few rules, much to her parents' chagrin.

"Very well. Your next session will begin on my mother's accord." Kitana ended her feedback.

Sindel arranged her stack of papers in a specific order. "Before I initiate, how are you this morning, Lieutenant?"

Her question helped Jai feel more at ease. "I'm quite well, your highness."

"I'm glad to hear so." Sindel acutely studied his body language. "It's hard to imagine this is the same young man we've watched grow with our daughter over the years. Where has the time gone?" She shook her head. "My first question is quite fundamental. How is your mother faring after her accident?"

His mind went back to Kiyana's ill-timed collapse. One day, an informant from the palace disturbed the Knights' afternoon combat practice by handing Jai a handwritten note detailing what happened to the Lieutenant's mother. Panic gripped him instantaneously before rushing to the General. Noting the urgency of the matter, she permitted him to leave before instructing him to inform her of Kiyana's condition and only return when things stabilize.

"She's progressing daily, but I remain wary if that will continue," Jai conveyed to the Queen. "I owe you a debt I could never repay."

"Nonsense. Kiyana and I go back when you and Kitana were merely infants. Her importance as a sacred friend cannot be overstated," Sindel expressed her gratitude. "It's evident you've inherited her warrior's spirit and courage."

Jai nodded. "Thank you."

"Next question. What do your values consist of?" the Queen asked.

Values are the very principles of behavior; one's judgment of what's imperative in life. The Knights long ago devised values to live by and recited a motto every morning - Integrity first; Service before self; and Excellence in all we do.

"I have five that guide me whenever faced by adversity. Commitment, honesty, perseverance, dependability, and loyalty," Jai stated.

"All fine selections," Sindel complimented. "Give me a brief description of why you chose each value."

"I was always taught to be fully committed to any venture undertaken as it will assist in future opportunities. If I'm not honest with others or myself, it serves as a great disservice of which I must never tolerate. Through life, one has to persevere against anything impeding your path. Not everything will come easy, and I rather not be handed success on a silver platter. Being dependable in any situation counts as an act of trust. Finally, l must remain loyal to the cause I fight for without any sense of unwariness," Jai concluded.

The royal family felt overly captivated by Jai's conduct outside his occupation.

Sindel wrote down a concise synopsis, quite satisfied with what she heard before giving a friendly smile. "Marvelous work, Jai. Your mother and father should be proud of the man they raised."

Though Jai mentally disagreed with part of her sentiment, he decided not to press his luck. "Many thanks, my Queen."

"For your final test, Kitana and I will make ourselves scarce as my husband completes the final portion," she informed before eyeing her husband. "Don't be too rough."

"Of course, dear," Jerrod affirmed.

The two ladies excused themselves, their steps echoing throughout the stairwell. All stood quiet between Jerrod and his most prized officer with neither breaking eye contact.

Jerrod shifted in his chair before leaning forward with hands clasped in front of his chin. "I'm undoubtedly impressed. My wife and daughter are as well. However, you have one last session before I dismiss you."

"Yes, Sir," Jai stated.

"First, where do you see yourself five years from now?" Jerrod inquired.

"Serving my kingdom in any capacity, my King," the Lieutenant revealed. "I also want to continue giving back to the community."

An ink pen furiously scribbles on paper, Jerrod writing down that exact answer before asking his next question. "Do you see yourself remaining with the Knights into the foreseeable future?"

"If allowed, but I'll eventually cross that bridge. I'm more of a person who concentrates on the here and now," Jai remarked.

"Though I'm inclined to agree, keep an open mind when regarding your future," the King warned. "Things can change when you least expect it."

Jai took the older man's words to heart as fortunes can quickly revert without warning. Jerrod continued writing, making sure to mark down every minor detail. Another pensive silence transpired except for the pen scratching against paper and the hardwood table.

Finally, the sound halted. Jerrod calmly put down his writing instrument, his stare bearing down on Jai holding firm at parade rest.

"Based on what you've divulged, it's safe to presume you are one of our most insightful warriors since I've taken the helm. Your track record speaks for itself," Jerrod said in high praise. "I do, however, have one last question." He inhaled a hushed breath. "Do you have any idea why you're here today?"

It did puzzle Jai as to why the King summoned him for a lengthy conversation involving his Queen and Princess. No rational speculation came to mind. However, the questions he answered were far from ordinary and seemed to err more on the personal side.

"I... do not, your highness," Jai truthfully answered. "No inkling whatsoever."

A small smirk graced Jerrod's mouth as he stood and walked around the table directly in front of his Lieutenant. "My true reason for having you here was to interview all officers who are candidates for promotion. Congratulations, you've made the final cut."

Two coffee brown eyes widened at the revelation, unprepared for such news. It all made sense now. Everyone around the campus has remained tight-lipped over the past few months. The General herself offered no insight as she swore secrecy when questioned by troops.

"As you heard from my daughter, a promotion banquet will be held this evening to celebrate." Jerrod walked to the stairwell. "Our meeting has concluded, and you may return to the Academy but not without an excused note. Come."

Both men climbed the flight of stairs back to the throne room when a loud shout of animosity sounded.

Jerrod quickened his pace, Jai not too far behind. They arrived to find Sindel separating a furious Kitana from another woman clad in a canary dress stopping below her knees in low black flats. Her long ebony hair cascaded to the middle of her back.

_ 'Just my luck that she's here,' _  Jai moodily internalized, knowing this lady all too well.

Tanya.


	4. Mystery - IV: Mixed Company

"Desist at once!"

Jerrod's bellow echoed through the halls, startling even the guards on post at the main gate. Sindel was relieved for her husband's intervention before their daughter did something unbecoming of a Princess. Kitana's passion for competition somewhat derailed her from reaching her true potential. However, that was far from her mind at the moment, standing across from a woman she harbored ill feelings for since their first encounter.

The feeling was mutual for Tanya as she and Kitana wisely backed away, allowing Sindel to relax her peace-making posture before shuffling toward her husband. Despite the lingering strain, the Queen smiled at Jai, knowing he made the last cut for promotion consideration, the final announcement coming later tonight. The Lieutenant displayed a faint smirk, immensely proud of all the hard work inputted into his career.

If only Solomon could appreciate this accomplishment.

"What is the meaning of this bickering?" Jerrod sharply questioned, eyeing the two young women. "Kitana, Tanya; explain yourselves!"

"Why is she here?" Kitana demanded, quick to point an accusing finger at the yellow-clad Edenian. "Tanya is indefinitely forbidden to step foot on palace grounds."

Tanya crossed her arms, a smug smirk on her features. "Because that ban finally ended today. I'm returning to my obligation, which you're barring me from."

Kitana dangerously narrowed her gaze. "Watch your tone with me."

"Maybe show some maturity and not be hostile," Tanya shot back, not backing down from the Princess in front of her parents. "I'm not here to start trouble with you or anyone else."

"Your name's synonymous with trouble," Kitana retorted.

"Now, ladies. Please act civil," Sindel interveined. "You both should know better."

They reluctantly cease their actions before Tanya turned her head to the King and Queen, bowing in respect. "Your highness."

Jai silently regarded one of the vainest women in all Edenia, if that was fathomable. He became increasingly wary of Tanya's evolving behavior, no longer the timid, misunderstood girl he perceived her to be. In front of him now was a boastful, manipulating ambassador who used her father's influence to get what she wanted, rubbing other aristocrats the wrong way. Jai respected her newfound confidence but wished she didn't consistently put down fellow Edenians, even contemporaries in political matters. No one wanted to be around an individual filled with such hubris and immaturity.

Mainly when that same person has eyes for you.

"Tanya," Jerrod started. "Though I'm generally pleased with your return, do not squander this second chance by interrupting the peace of my day. Do I make myself clear?"

Gradually, the saffron garbed politician rose before curtly nodding to show she understood the King won't tolerate such disturbances in his presence. "Yes, King Jerrod. Apologies for my earlier actions against your daughter."

"That's Princess Kitana to you," the King firmly said. "You'll address her in the same manner as my wife and I. Don't let this become a habit."

Tanya kept her tongue in check, lest she loses it due to yet another ill-timed retort. Her and Edenia's Princess never got along mainly because of Kitana's wide-spread favor in terms of popularity and intelligence, all of which Tanya loathed with a white-hot passion. Regardless of her personal feelings, Tanya must adhere to the King's demands and not risk another suspension period longer than her previous six-month ban.

"As you wish," she respectfully accepted the terms.

In a dramatic change, Tanya's despondent body language changed immediately when her dark eyes fell upon a welcoming sight. Jai felt uncomfortable amidst the innocent façade, knowing there was nothing virtuous about her intentions.

Since they were children, Tanya employed every underhand tactic to gain the boy's undivided attention, much to the dismay of his parents and her father. Jai didn't fall victim to her wolfish advances and kept a considerable distance, not wanting to involve himself in any of her shenanigans. Vincent did everything he could as a single parent after his wife Dee died of a mysterious disease when Tanya was merely a child. Many citizens speculated if her death correlated to their daughter's erratic behavior, a fair assessment.

"Hello there, Jai." Tanya's sultry voice rang through her target's ears. She slowly circled him like a predator stalking its prey. "Or should I say, future Captain of the Knights?"

"No such result has taken place." Jai maintained his poise At least until tonight's gathering."

A small bristle by Tanya didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room. "Such modesty for a man of your stature is becoming mundane this day and age."

That comment failed to go over well with Jai. He kept his composure, though was positive the King or Queen wouldn't object if he showed any pretense of displeasure. Kitana herself surely wanted to see this harlot, in her own words, receive a dose of her own medicine.

"I see it as being humble. Never discount how lucky you are, Tanya. Others are not as fortunate as us," Jai cautioned.

His admonishment caused Tanya to roll her eyes in disinterest. "Please. Sympathy never was a strong suit of mine. Peasants tend to forget they're where they are in life for a reason." She viewed him curiously, ignoring the royal family's hostile stares. "Don't tell me you feel an ounce of empathy for those less worthy."

Jai crossed both arms over his chest. "The weight of your title has severely clouded your judgment. Not surprising with that shameful attitude."

Tanya scoffed. "And here I thought becoming a Knight Officer wouldn't make you soft. I suppose those fogeys at the Academy have gotten sentimental in their old age."

Her hand brushed a strand of lint attached to Jai's shirt but never moved away. It shifted upward before making contact against the bare skin of his arm, a flinch the result of her actions. "Such a shame how limitless promise can be so utterly misused thinking of others rather than your personal welfare."

To the diplomat's mild surprise, Jai swatted her hand away in irritation of Tanya's blatant disregard for anyone other than herself. "What I choose to ponder on should not have any bearing on your behalf. You'd be wise to mind your own business and not worry about what I concern myself with."

Tanya donned another eerie smile, a fallacy of sincerity at his acidic language. "Struck a nerve, have I? Maybe now you can show a more forceful personality than this faulty act I'm seeing. There's no need to hide the truth from me. Perhaps Rain can-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Jai curtly halted her, his patience nearing the end of its rope. "Your so-called  _beloved_  consort is an abomination to the crown. The fact you cater to his every whim is degrading."

His demeaning remarks earned a stern glare from Tanya. True, she did fancy Edenia's crowned Prince, a demi-god sired by Argus' infidelity with an unidentified woman. Having an arrogance far surpassing his other qualities, Rain harnessed the power to control two different types of weather: water and lightning. Command of these elements granted him a distinct advantage when in combat.

"Is that what you truly think of our Prince?" Tanya asked condescendingly.

"Not assume, it's what I know. Then again, I'm not surprised by the supposed affection of two heathens who take sick pleasure in belittling others." Jai retaliated.

Once again, that distrustful grin crept upon the negotiator's mouth. "Jai." Tanya reached out with one hand and softly grazed the officer's cheek using her fingernails, lightly scratching his complexion. "Rain may be a handsome specimen, but he pales in comparison to what I look for in a man. I prefer someone..." She then whispered in Jai's ear, "Rough around the edges."

Reacting faster than anticipated, Jai caught Tanya's wrist in an iron grip. She did her best to relinquish the tight grasp restraining a considerable amount of blood flow. A fruitless struggle ensued for a few moments, the ruckus allowing Sindel and Jerrod an unnoticeable smirk.

Their daughter wished to share in their amusement, however, refrained from doing so. Surely Jai did not want to deal with this rotten snake in any capacity, noting the sudden reversal in her friend's temperament. Additionally, they needed to depart, for the morning school session of his day would soon commence.

"As much as this humors me, please release her, Jai," Kitana calmly requested, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We must be on our way to the Academy."

Jai reluctantly heeded his Princess and released the solid hold on Tanya's wrist. He left a hand mark imprinted in her skin, nothing natural herbs couldn't heal. Tanya failed to hide her outrage at the boy's offense against her person. She wouldn't get a chance to voice her grievances, though, as Jerrod insinuated himself between the two.

"Proceed to your meeting, Tanya. And don't let me hear you instigating more foolishness for the duration of your duties," he ordered. "Dismissed."

Deciding not to dig a bigger hole, Tanya did as her King demanded and turned on her heels, shooting Kitana a dirty look. "Make sure to say hello to dear Jade. I'll see that green wench at a later date."

Kitana ignored the snide comment, glad to finally have Tanya vacate the area. Wordlessly, Jerrod summoned a servant to retrieve an authorized excused note for his guest. Within thirty seconds, the male returned, a scroll in hand as he presented it to the King.

"As promised, this seal will explain your absence to the Academy instructors should they question you," Jerrod disclosed.

Politely, Jai took the note and tucked it away in his bag. "My sincerest gratitude, King Jerrod."

Jerrod smiled. "We're looking forward to seeing you later tonight."

Jai stood up and felt a tug on his arm, Kitana whisking him away towards the exit as her mother and father watched observantly.

"Truly a marvel, isn't he?" Sindel inquired.

"Couldn't agree more, dear." Jerrod concurred. "You were correct in keeping him last, and he did not disappoint."

"Kiyana and Solomon did a marvelous job in fostering a well-mannered boy. I have no doubt Jai can develop into a fine leader." Sindel's eyes then wandered to the adjacent hall. "Though I have a legitimate unease allowing Tanya back on palace grounds if her behavior today was an indication of future headaches."

Her husband's brows furrowed. "Tanya's pattern of misconduct is troubling, but I'll deal with her should it persist. For now, we have urgent matters to address."

Edenia's King and Queen interlocked their hands, walking in unison to their next order of business.

* * *

**Wooded Forest:**

Golden light bands flooded the robust timber area that covered nearly thirty miles just outside Edenia's capital. Grass and leaves grew in the spring and summer seasons, energy abundant in all facets. A soft breeze's melody brisked through the towering trees, which signaled the dawn of a beautiful morning, the damp earth's odor lingering from last night's storm.

Various animals roamed to begin their daily ritual akin to their human counterparts. Multitudes of birds glided in song and color from multiple branches, a chorus of chirps echoing amidst the peaceful environment. Squirrels scurried between burrows looking for acorns within the foliage, ears perked for any signs of disruption.

It came in the form of footsteps owned by a pair of humans.

Neither Jai or Kitana posed an endangerment to the animals on their trek to the Academy, no longer having to indulge Tanya's childish antics. However, the altercation between her and Jai had left him in a foul mood. He preferred not to engage in those kinds of situations, only doing so if the dilemma persisted.

The Princess carefully observed his body language, his pace moderate as not to leave her lagging by a vast stretch on the beaten trail. Wooden boards served as routes to various locations, their destination now a mile away.

"Tanya hasn't changed." Kitana's soft voice disrupted the muteness.

Jai didn't deter from the path ahead, his tone anything but mellow. "A gross understatement."

His visible discontent didn't faze Kitana, her private thoughts unimportant as she stayed close by him. "I still can't fathom why my mother and father approve of her coming back so soon."

"Must have been good behavior, very unlikely in my estimation," Jai predicted.

He stopped in his tracks as a baby fawn jumped in front of their path. Its eyes then cast downward before pulling on a considerable bulk of grass to chew on, paying no heed to its gazing audience.

A delicate hand landed on Jai's forearm light enough to where he didn't notice at first; Kitana's show of moral support. "Don't let what happened earlier affect the rest of your day, Jai. All of Tanya's words are nothing but lies and don't reflect your true character."

The previous centuries never once eroded the pair's companionship, their closeness unwavering. Jai always knew Kitana had grown to care for him in a proverbial protective manner, so her mild concern wasn't misplaced. Though the cerulean Princess found the young male attractive, she chose not to pursue anything beyond that out of respect for her other childhood friend. Whether the General of the Knights admitted to those suppressed affections was another plight altogether.

Smiling warmly, Jai said, "Thanks, Kitana. Glad to know you always have my back."

"And I always will," Kitana responded.

Their walk into the lavish ravine progressed, all wildlife casting curious glances at the Edenian pair. Another ten minutes passed before Jai and Kitana reached the heart of the forest.

Awaiting them was nothing short of majestic.

The Knight Academy represented Edenia's will to fight, and it's everlasting endurance in the wake of adversity. Twelve facilities created a campus covering fifteen square miles, ready to support the Kingdom if and when wartime commences. The outside perimeter is heavily guarded by a man-constructed stone wall four feet thick in diameter to protect against potent ammunition. Near the entrance was a wooden gate, the archer overseeing his post recognizing Jai and Kitana approaching.

"Princess Kitana has arrived! Lower the gate!" he shouted.

Two soldiers began cranking their designated lever, gears grinding as the entryway lowered before hitting the ground with a thud. Being a gentleman, Jai motioned for royalty to go first, earning himself a coy look from Kitana as she gracefully swayed inside the fortress. They found themselves greeted by a male Knight in uniform, a red badge attached to his left breastplate stating he was an officer.

Nassir politely bowed. "Welcome back to the Academy, Princess Kitana. I trust you've had a pleasant morning?"

"Not as pleasant as I would've liked," the blue garbed woman answered. "You may rise, Captain."

Doing so, Nassir noticed Jai. "I see you were accompanied by one of our very best. The meeting went well, presumably?"

Both nodded. Not too far from the trio, over forty men and women trained in unison led by a lone demonstrator using an ancient fighting style employing various limb placement.

"Look who decided to visit," a velvet voice called out.

All three turned around. Heels clicked against the concrete walkway as a woman marched with a pervasive measure of confidence, spirit, and tenacity. Kitana couldn't help but smile while Nassir stood passive. Lost in the commotion, Jai failed to register any sense of thought as he was unable to stray away from this afforded sight.

Edenia's proud General strode effortlessly, her flawless caramel complexion combined with a physique matched only by Kitana. A vibrant green marred her entire: a revealing bikini-like top, loincloth, and sash between her legs, onyx pants accentuating every curve. Fingerless gloves and arm guards accompanied black and emerald boots. Situated on her left waist was a gold badge signifying leadership of the Knights. The most alluring features about this stunning woman were her waterfall style of hair bunched into a ponytail falling to the small of her back. And a pair of piercing kelly eyes that fit her appearance and name seamlessly.

Jade immersed herself within the small group as Nassir and Jai saluted their commanding officer, the action reciprocated before facing her de facto sibling. "Good morning, your highness."

"No need for customs, Jade," Kitana told the General, noting in secret that Jai had a longing glance after dropping his salute. "Hope I'm not intruding on the Knight's busy schedule."

"Today introduces a simple agenda. Training for the newer recruits, school lecture around mid-day, and combat practice between our more advanced students. Nothing considered hectic," Jade explained.

Kitana nodded. "Duly noted. Mind if I shadow you throughout the day to see these fresh faces?"

"By all means." Jade then turned to Nassir. "Are all preparations ready for tonight?"

"I've notified all families of the banquet, and the attire required this evening, General," her front-line supervisor reported. "I'll arrive at the capital an hour early to ensure everything is in place."

Pleased with this, Jade replied, "Splendid work, Captain. You may return to your duties."

Rendering another salute, Nassir excused himself but not before patting his fellow officer on the shoulder, a congratulatory gesture. Jai accepted the praise with a subtle nod and smile, his focus returning to each female as muteness filled the air.

Kitana wished either of them would make the first move instead of playing this useless game of cat and mouse. If neither will gather enough courage to do so, the sapphire Princess won't hesitate to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm sure you two have some things to discuss," Kitana said, spectating the training demonstration before making eye contact with her sister. "Come find me when you're ready, Jade."

The emerald woman nodded, leaving Kitana to examine the next generation of militia primed to defend the land. So far, the future of Edenia's security looked promising but could use some refinement. Nothing focused teaching couldn't tweak.

Jai and Jade openly stared at one another in comfortable silence, varying emotions mixed between childhood friends. Their time spent practically within the same space did little to lessen an enormous degree of tension. Everyone suspected something was going on between each warrior except themselves.

Clearing his throat, Jai mercifully ended the deafening stillness. "Please forgive my lateness-"

"No," Jade unintentionally cut him off mid-sentence. "I mean... you have nothing to apologize for, Lieutenant. Excuse my lack of attentiveness." She regained her self-control. "Judging by Kitana accompanying you here, their private feedback was positive?"

A straightforward query. Jade wasn't one to beat around the bush, her sometimes blunt and direct methods misunderstood by few, revered by others. She was also more than a pretty face, her ability to lead and penchant for battle's thrilling appeal second to none. Those were the main reasons King Jerrod chose her as only the third female General in Edenia's storied annals.

"They were quite satisfied with what I had to offer. I hope it's enough to warrant a promotion," Jai commented.

"Based on your performance over the past few months, I'd say you're more than deserving." Jade gave an honest smile before reducing the distance between them, keeping her voice at a mere whisper. "Regardless of tonight's result, I'm very happy for you. The King and Queen's faith in your abilities along with mine is not of coincidence, but honor." She then surprised her troop by saying, "We haven't had a chance to catch up in quite some time. I want to change that this weekend over dinner."

The proposal came as a mild astonishment, yet Jai was not opposed to such an invitation. He wouldn't dare turn down the chance to speak with her away from prying eyes. Who knows where this could lead.

 _'She'll never look at me that way. However, I must not bypass her generosity,'_  Jai muttered internally, chastising himself for such thoughts. "If it's not too much trouble..."

Jade showed a dazzling smile, one that he undeniably loved to this day. "Meet me here at sunset on Saturday, and we'll walk to my home." She playfully winked, which made him flustered. "Don't be late."

She retreated to where Kitana stood. Jai found himself in a stupor at what just transpired. The girl, now grown woman, who invaded his dreams and tugged his heartstrings, had persuaded him to have dinner together - at her house no less.

Jai couldn't linger on it for long as he was already a half-hour late to attend his first of three classes. He cursed inwardly before sprinting to where the instruction took place.


	5. Mystery - V: School Daze

**Classroom:**

"The definition of leadership has evolved in terms of meaning and significance over time. Our ancestors protecting the motherland are no exception. Argus and Delia are the focal names we worship, but others deserve mention as helpers to ensure our safety. It's necessary to note all divinities share one quality; an oath of unwavering devotion towards Edenia," the female teacher lectured.

Mariam's class this morning consisted of twenty-five officers at the rank of First Lieutenant, ages varying based on aptitude scores. If you earned the privilege of serving in Edenia's upper echelon of warriors, you first had to demonstrate your acumen in a rigorous curriculum, each student smarter than the next.

Every cadet must also prove their mettle on the battlegrounds to peers and the training instructors who could hold serve despite their age. A sacred rule of respecting all regardless of status served as a bind of cooperation. No singular member was deemed more important, fostering a united community.

Within the multitude of seats laid an empty desk. Mariam knew who it belonged to but didn't delay her teaching. "Who can tell me the basic principle of leadership?"

None raised their hand, a regular pattern in the early stages of this scheduled class. An audible sigh left Mariam's mouth at the reserved nature of her students, their lack of eagerness unsettling.

Her discontent vanished, however, when the classroom door opened.

Jai hastily changed into his uniform before entering while making sure the scroll Jerrod gave him was in hand. Instructors seek this item whenever an officer is late for a class or sparring session. Mariam loomed as the most lenient, her soft-spoken personality a sharp contrast to most of her male counterparts. She didn't mind as it came with the territory.

Wordlessly, Jai approached his mentor before presenting the excused scroll. Mariam gently unfurled the piece of legislation, verifying his delay was practical after spotting him and Princess Kitana walking here.

After scanning for any falseness, Mariam neatly rolled the document. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Do you have your homework?"

Her student pulled out three paper scraps etched with skillful penmanship. The homework fixated on how leaders in various areas of responsibility must master the art of followership in war and at home. Mariam never worried whether Jai had her scheduled homework completed on time, his promptness unrivaled.

Mariam set his work on the pile situated at the corner of her desk. "You may sit. Turn to page 72 in your textbook," she instructed.

Nodding, Jai made his way to the empty seat right in the middle of the pack, mindful of all eyes on him. The constant scrutiny didn't bother him as it became a daily occurrence. He quietly sat down before lifting the desk cover to retrieve the reading material outlined for the morning lecture. While not a well-kept piece by any means, Jai properly maintained its palpable image though Mariam had a more pristine book for him to use.

Buried beneath the book were two neatly folded notes.

Jai glanced around to deduct who might have planted these secretive messages. No one immediately came to mind, all eyes either on their written synopsis or the occupied chalkboard. He carefully plucked the anonymous notes as not to accidentally rip the contents, unfurling the first message.

_Safe to say you're a shoo-in for that promotion. We're thinking of meeting at the tavern for some drinks after tonight's ceremony. You in? - Samuel_

Smiling, Jai turned left to see a fair-skinned male with auburn colored hair concentrating on the lesson but took a moment to glimpse at his classmate. Without missing a beat, Jai pointed his thumb upward, silently confirming he'll join the rest of their group.

The other note drew more intrigue, its origins a mystery. Jai decided to store the folded message in his pocket for now before flipping to the current page, obtaining paper to jot down notes for studying later in the week. Thoughts of what had transpired earlier crept into his mind.

Surely there was an underlying intention for Jade to approach him in that manner, not that Jai was complaining about a free meal while engaging in a conversation with a dear friend.

_'Friend?'_  Jai mentally repeated the term.

The young officer wasn't sure if that word best described their longstanding relationship as their careers went on divergent paths despite entering the Academy together.

Jai was first to admit that adjusting to a stringent agenda wasn't easy. Memories of their startling ascension came flooding back, Mariam's schooling going in one ear and out the other.

* * *

**4500 years ago:**

_'Maybe I'm not cut out for this,' Jai said to himself._

_Doubt registered in the young man's mind as he and over 150 men and women gathered in front of the forest entryway. They were the finest selection of talent assembled here to begin the final phase of the Academy's training. Every five years, a new class takes part in numerous examinations for a chance to prove themselves._

_Over the previous three months, the aspiring Knights underwent drastic changes in appearance and mannerisms; necessary to become part of Edenia's lethal fighting force. Physical exertion measured only a fraction of what's expected in the line of duty._

_King Jerrod kept his expectations straightforward: Have a decisive mindset and understand why you enlisted in the Edenian Knights._

_Each recruit was supplied with the basic necessities. Training uniforms, sleeping quarters, three meals a day, sabbatical on the weekends, and adequate health care if injuries or illness materialize – a sensible exchange._

_Today was the final assessment to determine who graduates into the Academy, earning a Warrior Basic rank. The lucky few won't enjoy themselves for long, granted only two recreational days before taking a three-hour boat voyage to the Knight's secretive compound._

_The prospect made Jai anxious though he held his own against all obstacles up to this point, the worst yet to pass._

_He gazed amongst the crowd sitting cross-legged. Each gender split into two groups while awaiting further instruction, most coming from prestigious families and backgrounds. Competitive banter echoed all over, everyone using the last of their free time for the foreseeable future._

_'But it's too late to turn back and go home now,' Jai internalized. 'I have to start supporting myself. Can't rely on mother and father my entire life.'_

_In hindsight, that was why he took this chance; to prove himself worthy of serving Edenia._

_Jai realized that staying with his parents through most of his young adult life would not be a wise choice. He did care for Kiyana and Solomon with every fiber in his being. They weren't perfect but loved their only child unconditionally, making sure all his needs were met. Never once did he complain or grumble at his afforded life._

_But now was the time to stand on his own two feet._

_He let his eyes wander toward the female group, searching for the woman responsible for talking him into enlisting. With as much time they spent together before now, she wouldn't be hard to spot._

_Unsurprisingly, Jai found her at the group's forefront._

_Jade gave an impression of boredom from her eyes alone. The chatter around her consisted of topics unrelated to anything imperative, mainly around men. Such talk left her detached as she didn't engage much in it back at the palace, only scarcely in the Princess' company. She felt immersed in familiar surroundings, the woods serving as a second playground for her and Kitana away from the capital._

_Their conversation leading up to this juncture spanned nearly three years, the focus on life after finishing preparatory school as distinguished students. Jai honestly had no inkling or clue as to what he should do for a living. Following Solomon into politics was out of the question, but working a regular job within the town didn't sound appealing either._

_Meanwhile, Jade had more avenues at her disposal. Become a teacher, work as a tactician under Queen Sindel, and a myriad of other outlets. However, she didn't want to venture too far from her companion, lest their friendship gets misplaced due to time apart._

_One night during a gathering at the palace, Jade relayed to Jai about wanting to pursue a military career by joining the Edenian Knights. He understood how much she honored her deceased father's sacrifice and being a good friend, supported her decision. But it's what she said afterward that left him dismayed._

_"You should join with me," Jade suggested. "I don't want us to part, and this could be the opportunity you're looking for."_

_It was no secret Jade hoped to have her closest friend accompany her on this venture. Thankfully, it didn't take a considerable amount of convincing for Jai to accept. Not without reservation, however. His father held nothing but disdain for anything related to the military, reasons unknown despite courting Kiyana when she was serving._

_Jai examining Jade's demeanor. 'Wonder if she even has butterflies about today. Probably not with all her preparation.'_

_His keen observation was one of reverence, failing to hide a sense of awe whenever watching Jade from afar. By the end of three training weeks, Jade exceeded all expectations. Her skill, tenacity, and overall performance received commending remarks from the Knights' cadres due to her meticulous preparation._

_The same view wasn't shared by other female recruits._

_They all saw Jade as a showoff outperforming their best efforts to earn similar recognition. Most, if not all, harbored envy within their hearts. She paid no mind to their discontent; it wasn't her fault they couldn't keep up._

_"She has your focus, it seems," a voice said._

_Breaking eye contact, Jai craned his neck to who caught him spacing out. His eyes fell upon a man around his age, sporting a wiry, muscular frame and a pale complexion._

_Samuel and Jai instantly developed a friendship after meeting during the initiation phase. Others soon followed in the ensuing days. Muhammed, Zane, and Titus completed the quintet that formed a close bond while doing their best to succeed. They didn't see each other as rivals, using the training instead to inspire one another._

_Shrugging his shoulders, Jai replied, "I wouldn't say that, per se."_

_"Sure, you were obviously not admiring her from afar." Samuel didn't buy that excuse._

_"Whatever. Jade requested that I join her," Jai muttered._

_"I see," Samuel mused. "Why's that?"_

_Jai racked his brain for a plausible answer. Truth be told, he didn't know anything about the Knights other than their sworn allegiance to safeguard Edenia from all foreign and domestic threats. Added to that, they pride themselves in professionalism, a pillar of excellence every individual should continually strive for._

_"Still trying to figure that out, honestly. Part of me isn't sure if I'm even fit to become a soldier. Yet, I find myself sticking out like a sore thumb here. Maybe it's the thrill of venturing away from general labor," Jai responded. "Argus knows I refuse to involve myself in political affairs. Those meetings can bore one to tears."_

_Samuel gave a small nod. "They sure can. Any idea how long you plan on serving should you make it?"_

_"Beats me. Probably Long enough to find what I'm searching for," Jai truthfully told him._

_"Don't search too hard." Samuel gave him a cheeky elbow in the ribs. "Your answer may be closer than you think."_

_"Trainees! Stand ready!" abruptly barked an authoritative voice._

_"There goes our day," Samuel murmured under his breath, unfolding each leg before standing upright._

_Everyone snapped to attention side by side, not moving a muscle. Jai witnessed two men and two women marching with purpose in his peripheral vision._

_One of the males stood out from the rest._

_He towered over the vast majority in a black and silver armored uniform, a neatly trimmed goatee coincided with tan skin. His presence loomed imposing, a white badge signifying his position of command. The aura surrounding this man led everyone to believe one thing._

_This had to be Lennox, Captain of the Edenian Knights._

_Hands clasped behind his back, Lennox overlooked the assembled group, conscious of the struggle they've endured. He had to give credit where it's due. There was not a single drop out because of injury or disciplinary issues – a first under his guidance. The General would arrive within an hour or so to observe the final training phase, his most trusted officers administering on his behalf._

_Lennox paced back and forth, eyes analyzing every face in attendance. The two boys peered into the forest ahead when the Captain stopped in their vicinity, mutely scrutinizing Jai._

_'Seems like I'm on his radar,' Jai guessed. 'Best make a good first impression.'_

_The staring contest did not last for long as Lennox broke eye contact and continued his deliberate pace after a reverse pivot._

_"Men and women," he initiated his welcome speech, loud enough for all to hear. "Congratulations on reaching this plateau. You now stand at the threshold of becoming a warrior. Your decision to serve Edenia's Imperial army is commended with the highest level of honor one can gain."_

_His eyes scanned for anyone not making eye contact, to which they all not dared to do._

_"Should any manage to surpass today's examination, you'll join our exclusive affiliation in protecting this very land our Gods created." Lennox paused, just before a mean smirk appeared. "I hope you're prepared for what lies ahead. We'll begin in over half an hour at the heart of the forest. For now, savor this last instance of freedom. I guarantee whoever survives the last elimination will experience a shortage of rest from here on out. Dismissed."_

_With that, Lennox turned on his heels and left the area alongside the triplet of officers. Both Jai and Samuel's eyes locked after coming face to face with possibly their future superior._

_"This is it," Samuel said with an air of finality._

_"You said it. Hope we make it out of here in one piece," Jai replied._

_He glanced back at Jade, who seemed unfazed by what just took place, a faint smirk forming across her ebony lips. This came as no surprise. She never lacked confidence due to a passion for competition as a child. It didn't matter if it was training, sports, or school. She strived to be the best, not once yielding for compromise._

_Samuel took note of his friend's stare. "At least one of us won't be distracted."_

_His comment fell on deaf ears. Any diversions during the elimination phase could be detrimental with no backup plan for Jai to fall back on._

_Jade caught him staring directly at her, not even feigning ignorance or looking elsewhere. She could read his mind even in her current position. Jai did well in the initial tests, considering he was an exceptional athlete in school. However, lacking actual combat ability put him behind a steep learning curve._

_The time to prove the doubters wrong was at hand._

* * *

"Lieutenant Jai?"

Jai's eyes flickered, reality's harshness bringing him out of his trance. The entire class fixated on him as to why he did not respond instantly to the question posed.

The past hour absorbing this lecture somehow disinterested Jai but not solely due to the subject. His reminiscence as an up and coming trainee contained a mixture of shortcomings and personal achievement. By no stretch did he intended to undermine the teaching, but his mind clearly wandered elsewhere.

"Apologies," Jai confessed. "Could you please repeat the question?"

Mariam slightly raised an eyebrow. "What is your understanding of leadership?"

"I view leadership in two ways. People with poor leadership skills rely more on demanding without putting in the work alongside the people they're responsible for," Jai began. "Vice versa, leaders tend to use action and influence as opposed to words, a perfect case of leading by example. Warriors such as us are more inclined to follow someone pulling their own weight and not abusing their appointed authority."

"An excellent interpretation," Mariam lauded. "Moving on..."

Jai heaved a hushed breath, fortunate he gave a tenable answer.  _'Way too close for comfort.'_

After another hour, a resounding gong chimed three times in the distance, signaling the end of class.

Needless to say, Jai could not have asked for better timing. The morning had already brought about eventful instances and nearly got him in trouble. Perhaps combat practice will help refocus the mind.

Everyone began dispersing to their next obligation, Jai reaching the exit with Samuel following close behind.

"Lieutenant Jai," Mariam called his name, prompting both boys to stop. "A moment of your time, please."

A bad feeling crept into Jai's heart. Not once did he ever disrupt or become a hindrance to any of the instructors. However, his lack of attentiveness today could pose a problem.

Samuel patted his shoulder. "I'll wait by the normal spot with the others." He exited after bidding farewell to Mariam.

Jai calmly advanced to her large desk. The due homework stack occupied the desk's left corner that will be graded later in the week, Mariam also attending the banquet tonight as an honored guest.

"Come, sit," Mariam requested, gesturing to the seat in front of her. "You're not in any trouble."

Feeling more at ease, Jai did as she asked, setting his bag on the floor.

"I noticed you weren't particularly engaged today as you normally are. Is all well?" the teacher asked.

"Couldn't be any better, ma'am," Jai answered. "Today has been anything but eventful. Once again, I owe you an apology as it's not becoming of me to do something like that."

Mariam merely smiled. "Your small infraction pales in comparison to what former students I've taught committed. Don't linger on easily correctable errors." She regarded him for a moment. "Never did I think you would rise so quickly through the ranks. Such advancement takes other officers more than double the time to reach this point."

"I try not to let that fact go to my head. It seemed like only yesterday when I arrived here and questioning if I truly belonged," her student replied.

"We all tend to ask ourselves how we fit into the grand scheme of things but miss out on the bigger picture. I speak from experience," Mariam acknowledged. "Stop to smell the roses once in a while. Everyone is here only for a brief period."

"Very true," Jai said.

"Anything else concerns you?" Mariam asked.

Nothing of immediate interest came to his mind. "Not at the moment."

"But you would tell me if that was the case, yes?" she pressed.

"Without hesitation," Jai replied.

Mariam nodded. "Good. Always remember that my door is open. You may depart."

Jai stood up from his seat before bowing in respect. "My thanks, Ms. Mariam."

He grabbed his bag and proceeded to the exit, but Mariam's voice halted him. "The General is quite the beauty, isn't she?"

Confusion wracked Jai's face, unsure if he had heard her correctly. He turned around to find his teacher sporting a gentle smile, not one of ridicule. It was the first time he could remember seeing such a smirk from her.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Jai said.

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't deceive me." Mariam stood up and began purging her chalkboard. "From afar, I see you've become smitten with her, your friendship undiminished since your days as children in prep school."

If not from physical force, Jai would've let his jaw plop unceremoniously onto the ground. He wondered just how much she actually knew. Only Samuel and the others, possibly Kitana, perceived anything ensuing between him and Jade.

"That's right. I know more than you realize," Mariam continued before facing him. "The opportunity is there for the taking."

"But..." Jai's voice trailed off in doubt. "We're just friends, and she's my commanding officer."

"Who ironically feels the same, though neither of you is willing to admit it aloud. Expressing your emotions to someone you deeply care for, regardless of social standing, is commendable. You'll thank yourself later for doing so." Mariam then dismissively waved her hand. "Enough of my rambling, though. I've kept you long enough. Go make the most of your day, Lieutenant. I will see you at the promotion ceremony."

All Jai could do was bow as he exited, Mariam watching him leave until he departed out of sight. She sighed to herself, her top student clearly in denial about the ordeal.

Mariam secretly wished for things to work out as she prepped for her next class.  _'Here's hoping my advice spurs him on.'_


End file.
